


Tohle není konec hry

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Game BBC
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Glass
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tohle není konec hry

"Nerozumím tomu, proč jsem tady."

 

Bobby zvedl hlavu od psacího stolu a změřil si detektiva pohledem.

 

"Vždyť jste sem přišel, tak asi musíte vědět proč, přeci jste ke mně nezamířil úplnou náhodou," pobaveně sledoval, jak se muž před ním podrážděně zachmuřil, načež se sám opřel a založil si ruce na prsou. Mlčky pak chvíli na příchozího koukal a čekal, když že mu začne frustrací vycházet pára z uší.

 

"Operace Glass už je pasé, tak se znovu ptám, proč jsem tady? Proč jste mě neposlal zpátky k polici?"

 

"Práce u MI5 se vám nelíbí?" podepřel si Bobby hlavu a zvědavě se na detektiva díval, Jim dokázal být tak zábavným společníkem… "Málo zatýkání, málo přestávek na svačiny, málo výslechů?"

 

Tentokrát se ušklíbl Jim Fenchurch a strčil ruce do kapes oblekových kalhot.

 

"Ne, to asi ne, navíc je to prestižní místo," pokračoval v upřeném pozorování Bobby, myšlenky nechával plynout nahlas a čekal na jakýkoliv pohyb v tváři druhého muže. "Sem tam si zařvat při výslechu také můžete, k dispozici máte to nejlepší vybavení, nemusíte se topit v papírování, protože to za vás může udělat někdo jiný…" odmlčel se a na oko ztraceně sprásknul ruce. "Jsem v koncích, detektive, povězte mi, co vám tady vadí."

 

"Vadí mi, že nevím, proč tady jsem. MI5 si přeci bez policistů uměla vždycky poradit a najednou se nechce zbavit tuctového detektiva a-"

 

Jim by byl pokračoval, kdyby se Bobby nezatvářil tak nesouhlasně, skoro až káravě. Bobby. Káravě. Co se sakra děje?!

 

"Jime, kdybyste byl tuctový, tak vás tady určitě nedržíme," byl zmíněný policista ujištěn a jestli se to tak dalo říct, Bobbyho výraz následně změknul. "Během řešení operace Glass jste prokázal MI5 velkou službu a především loajalitu členům, kteří si to skutečně zasloužili. Máte úsudek člověka nepoznamenaného kariérou špiona, což se nám prostě v MI5 hodí, plus jsme o jednoho důležitého člena přišli, tak nač se zbavovat dalšího, když to není nutné… Navíc členství policisty vzbuzuje důvěryhodnost u běžných občanů a to taky někdy není na škodu," nespouštěl Bobby z Jima oči a docela si vnitřně oddechnul, když se z detektivova obličeje vytratily pochybnosti.

 

Spíše se na Bobbyho koukal zaraženě, takové vysvětlení vlastní přítomnosti asi nečekal.

 

"Takže s tím místem mám počítat na…?"

 

"Dobu neurčitou?" navrhnul Bobby a zdráhavě oplatil detektivovi úsměv, jímž jej obdařil. Pak už jen sledoval, jak muž spokojeně přikývnul a očividně v lepší náladě, než s jakou přišel, zamířil ke dveřím.

 

"A se mnou také…"

 

Bobby by si nejraději jednu vrazil nebo hlavou vrazil do stolu. Občas si připadal jako k uzoufání zbytečná existence, nicméně určitou úctu vůči sobě měl až… sakra, až na tyhle momenty, kdy se jeho nitro jako by vymanilo z pod vlády sebekontroly a provedlo to, co chtělo jeho srdce. Ano, sice mu ony chvíle připomínaly, že je stále cítícím člověkem, ale copak se to muselo dít v ty nejnevhodnější okamžiky?!

 

Pár vteřin se sice upokojoval tím, že to třeba detektiv neslyšel, jenže… Jenže to by přeci již otevřel dveře a odešel. Takhle se rozprostřelo místností ticho, během něhož si Bobby unaveně přejel dlaní po obličeji a snažil se promyslet, jak tuhle trapnou situaci vyřeší.

 

"Cože…?" prolomil Jim mlčení jako první.

 

Bobby věděl, že tady nemá smysl zatloukat, řekl to prostě tak nahlas, že jej detektiv slyšet bezpodmínečně musel, proto zvedl hlavu a čelil svému osudu. Blankytně modré oči na něj hleděly zaujatě. Bobby opravdu netušil, jestli Jimovi z něj není špatně, protože mu celý smysl té věty nedošel, nebo vše pochopil, ale zrovna do Bobbyho by to neřekl.

 

Rozhodl se pohled oplácet a… no, a doufat, že to Jim nějak v klidu přejde. Že on vždycky musí udělat nějakou blbost, ve svém věku, Bobby, ve svém věku, kdy bys měl pomýšlet konečně na ženění a děti… V hlase mu zněl matčin hlas, nádhera, není-liž pravda?

 

Jimovův výraz se mezitím změnil, byl překvapený a nejistý, a Bobbymu spadl kámen ze srdce. Třeba mu vážně jeho selhání projde, třeba bude ušetřen pohrdání od člověka, na kterém mu záleží ze všech nejvíce. Ano, uvědomoval si, jak nehorázně zoufale zní i ve svých myšlenkách, ale netrápil se tím.

 

"Já myslel, že vy a Wendy…" zachraptěl Jim, načež Bobby neúspěšně skryl zaskočení otázkou, ale své vykulení očí rychle přeměnil v přemýšlivé bloudění po místnosti. Aspoň v to doufal.

 

"Ehm… ne, tam… něco mohlo proběhnout, ale… ehm…" kroutil se, celá anabáze s Wendy byla strašně podivná a byl by na ni nejraději zapomněl. Wendy vypadala, že to hodila za hlavu, a Bobby se zuby nehty snažil udělat totéž. "Skončilo to fiaskem," přiznal nakonec a zapíchnul pohled kamsi na druhou stranu budovy, kam skrze obrovská okna dohlédl.

 

"Nenapadlo tě, proč jsem si pro vysvětlení šel sem a ne za Daddym nebo Joem?" ozval se hluboký hlas nezvykle jemně.

 

Bobby vmžiku pohlédl na Jima, jenž s rukama v kapsách vypadal poměrně uvolněně, leč hladina modrých očí byla neklidná. Bouřila… a Bobby shledal, že se mu srdce z hrudního koše odebralo do krku, protože jinak by přeci mohl polknout.

 

"Chtěl jsem tě vidět," dodal Jim a konverzačním tónem položil otázku: "nehodil by se ti třeba blízký policista, až se rozhodneš učinit se svou matkou něco… řekněme, nevyhnutelného?"

 

Usmíval se. Jim se na něj vážně usmíval a ještě vtipkoval. Asi jsem musel být v letošním roce moc hodný kluk, pomyslel si Bobby užasle, protože tohle… tohle přeci nemohla být pravda. No, ale asi byla, jelikož ve snu by se určitě s Jimem nebavil o vlastní matce…

 

"Hodil," dovolil si úsměv detektivovým směrem, ale jen malý, nechtěl vypadat jako zamilovaný idiot, i když jím byl až do morků kostí. Srdce mu tlouklo jako šílené a cítil zvláštní lehkost, skoro malátnost a měl obavy, že takhle krásně mu ještě nikdy nebylo.

 

Nakonec možná ani nebude muset u své matky sáhnout k nejhoršímu. Ne vlastní rukou, protože až zjistí, kamže jeho syna srdce táhne, tak by mohla třeba zlostí puknout sama.


End file.
